The Doctor Tells Bonnie Her Life Will Be Fantastic
by Tron45
Summary: Another one-shot featuring the Doctor and Bonnie Silver.


AN: I do not own Bonnie Connor, or the 9th Doctor. They are owned by Bryan Davis and BBC respectively. This is for Hope'sFace who reviewed so promptly and asked for more one-shot's like this.

Bonnie walked through the halls of her new middle school, her books in her arms. People had already given her a hard time about her backpack and she wasn't a week into the school year. It wasn't easy transferring schools, or foster homes for that matter. She had been doing this ever since her mother was killed a year and a half ago, and things were still hard.

Walking quietly up to her locker, she looked in dismay at her lock. The combination lock she had recieved at the beginning of the year had been switched with a padlock.

It was probably just some boy's idea of a harmless prank, but it still hurt that she was a target for that kind of thing. Looking at the clock, Bonnie saw that class was going to start soon and she needed her books.

"Need some help there?" some one asked behind her. Bonnie jumped to see a man with a very large grin on his face standing behind her. He was about six feet tall, give or take a couple of inches. Whoever he was, he wore a light green v-neck t-shirt with a fairly loose fitting leather jacket, black pants and workboots. His hair was cut short, almost military style, and Bonnie had to force herself to not stare at his larger than normal ears and nose.

"My lock got switched to a padlock that I don't have a key for. Probably some kind of a prank, but I need my books for next period. You wouldn't happen to have something that could get this off would you?"

"I might have something," the man said in a sort of bouncy Scottish accent. Reaching into his inner jacket pocket, the man pulled out a pen shaped object and pointed it at the padlock. When he pressed a button on the side, the end pointing at the lock glowed blue and it made a buzzing noise. After a few seconds, the lock made a popping sound and fell to the ground with a clatter.

The man bent over to pick it up and produced a new combination lock from his pocket. "Here, put this on your locker. It's got isomorphic controls so only you can lock and unlock it. Just make sure that you take it with you the next time you move."

"What's the combination?"

"Your mum's birthday. Month: right, day: left, the last two digits of the year: left."

Bonnie's jaw dropped as she looked at the man, who was still smiling wildly as he leaned against the lockers. "I know what you're thinking. You don't have to be afraid, Bonnie. I'm a friend. And I'm here not just to give you a fancy new lock, but to tell you that soon, very soon, you're gonna meet a nice lad, and the two of you are going to have the grandest of adventures."

"Adventures?"

"Oh, yeah. Full of wonder, mystery, new friends and allies. Whole new worlds that have been hiding underneath your little human nose for as long as time itself." The man in the leather jacket bopped Bonnie's nose as he spoke as if to emphasize his point. "And one day, you're going to gather your kids around you, and you're going to tell them of all the adventures you had as a girl, and you're gonna say, 'These are the adventures of Bonnie Silver'."

Suddenly, his expression changed from carefree to somber. "But it's also going to be full of pain and loss, death and danger, both joy and sorrow. A time is coming, Bonnie when your life will change forever. It will cease to be this simple little routine where you just go to school, do your homework, and watch telly. Your life will become a swirling vortex of terror and fear. You won't even know what you're doing half the time.

"It won't be safe, it won't be sane, and it won't be calm; but I'll tell you what it will be."

"What will it be?" Bonnie asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Fantastic, Bonnie. Absolutely fantastic." With that, the man got up from leaning on the lockers and walked off. Bonnie could only gaze at him in wonderment. This man who hadn't even told her his name had just told her of things to come and now he was walking off as if it was no big deal.

The class bell ringing brought Bonnie back to reality and she quickly swapped her books and put her new lock on. She didn't understand all that the stranger had said about isomorphic controls, but she was grateful for the new lock.

She was going to her next class when the strangest of noises came from outside. It was a kind of a wheezing sound, but it was unlike anything she had heard before. Moving to the window, Bonnie looked out to see nothing there, but she had the feeling that the sound had something to do with the stranger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

The Doctor flicked switches on the TARDIS console and thought of Bonnie. She would be alright. After all, the Doctor had been to the future and seen what Bonnie and Billy would do with their lives. For some reason, he had wanted to come to this time in her life to let her know that her life would be fantastic. She looked like she had needed that little bit of encouragement.

A light blinked on the console. The TARDIS was picking up a signal from England in the year 2005, a signal that belonged to the Nestine Conciousness. _Time for a whole new adventure_, the Doctor thought excitedly as he set the destination.

And so the adventures begin.


End file.
